Single phase induction motors are employed extensively in a variety of applications since they are readily available in a wide range of sizes and mechanical output power capabilities. Although they advantageously do not require mechanical commutation, they are dependent on at least one capacitor for proper operation. One required capacitor is usually designated as a “run capacitor” and is required to provide a phase shift in a stator winding electromagnetic field that causes the rotor to rotate. Some motors that are required to provide heavy mechanical torque while starting, have an addition stator winding designed to use a “start capacitor” for this purpose. Capacitance values required for each of these capacitors are typically dependent on specific motor requirements. When these capacitors vary from a required capacitance range or become shorted or open, the associated motor is usually damaged or fails, requiring its replacement. What is needed in the art is an improved technique to verify capacitor integrity and prevent motor damage or failure.